True Love
by SadGirl91
Summary: Kikyo heart got broken by the man she's been with for yrs, she's so upset and left running and got hit by a car by accident, but it it faith that made that happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul- hey everybody, i hope you like it and also thanks to KikXSessy for helping me write it ^.^ , its a Kikyo and Hatori, and i dont know if they should have the curse, so you tell me ok ^.^**_

Kikyo was running as fast as she could, her naked feet barely touching the cold wet ground underneath her.

everything was a blur to her since it was already dark in Tokyo, she didn't seem to care where she was going as long as she could get away.

"got out the way!" she heard some people yell, but she didnt know if it was at her they were yelling at.

she didnt even turn around to look, even if she would have, it was rainning to hard and there was already tears in her dark brown eyes, making everything blurry.

_'I'm sorry'_ she thought as she keep on running through the cold street, not caring if anything happen to her, as her thoughts went to what happen eariler.

**~flashback~**

**"I'm sorry Kikyo but i cant be with you any long" said Sesshomaru standing a few feet away from her.**

**Kikyo's eyes widen in shock, "why?" she asked trying to sound calm but hard since her heart felt like it was breaking slowly.**

**"your not the girl i fell in love with" he said, he's golden eyes meeting her dark brown once.**

**"what do you mean, im still here" she said as tears started to form.**

**Sesshomaru sign and looked away for a moment as tears already statred to fall.**

**"your crying, the Kikyo i fell in love with, would never have cried" he said as he looked back as her.**

**the raven hair girl looked down for a second and looked back at the man infront of her, then notice a pair of copper eyes behind her.**

**"do you love her" said Kikyo, fearing the answer abit, she didnt have to point at the female, she knew Sesshomaru already was there, inside the house they been living in for a few years.**

**"dont worry about it" said Sesshomaru emotionless, as he looked at the female he once love cried, it wouldn't admit it aloud but it hurt him abit to see her cry, she used to be so strong.**

**"Sesshomaru...what could i do...to prove to you...that I'm still me,...that I'm still the same Kikyo you fell in love with"**  
**said Kikyo as she started to wipe some tears with her hands.**

**Sesshomaru sign deeply as he looked at her, she was wearing a black plan t-shirt, that fit her way to big and some jean shorts, her hair down as it passed her waist.**

**"there's nothing you could do, i would be happy if you left...but seeing i just told you, i'll leave for a week or so, so you can get your things together and find a place" he said emotionless.**

**Kikyo shook her head as she was looking down, tears rolling down her pale face, "no...I'll just leave now" she said, her tone was emotionless.**

**"Kikyo..."He started to say as she turn alway and headed for the door.**

**she stopped infront of the white door, "take care" she said in a whisper as she open the door and walked out, but she couldnt even get to the sideway as she started running, her tears forming more.**

**~flackback over~**

_'im sorry' _she thought again as she stoped after a few hours, she started to wipe her tears away again to barely notice it was raining hard and how cold it was.

she was about to take another step when she saw a bright blurry light through the rain, she started at it for a moment, her eyes widen once she realize what it was.

her eyes closed tight as a black car hit her body.

a guy came out the car fast once it stopped and he went to check on her to see she was passed out and her forehead was bleeding slightly from when she hit the windshield.

he carried her inside he's car and drove away.

_**Soul- please review!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soul- yeah chapter 2!!!!**_

Kikyo open her dark brown eyes to see a white ceilling, as started to sit but when her body was feeling sore.

"omg what happen" she said as she sat down, she looked around the place from what seem to be a twin size bed with white covers.

Her eyes scan the room it seem to look like a doctors room yet also a hospital room, it was so clean and orgianized. she started to get up with the sopport of desk that was next to the bed, but once she got up she heard notices on other side of the door.

she heard somebody turning the doorknob and she decided to hide under the bed.

"oh my gosh!, i have wait to see the girl, you hit with the car!" sang a man, Kikyo peeked out the bed to see 2 man. both had hair that reached their shoulder but the one with greyish black hair and greyish green eyes.

"Shigure, get out my office now" said the other man, he had black hair and eyes that almost look black.

"whyyyy " sang the guy name Shiqure, they both seem to be 24-25 years old

"your bugging me" Hatori said seriosly, senting shivers down Kikyo's spine.

"you didnt say that last night" said the guy with greyish-black hair with a smirk on he's face as he got closer to the guy covering he's left eye.

Hatori rolled he's eyes and said "cause i told you to die"

Shigure pouted playfully as he got closer to he's friend.

"you know you wouldnt live with out me" said Shigure.

_'are they gay?, should i do someting?' _thought Kikyo as she watched them.

"i probely be more happy" said the cover with one eye cover as he pushed him away, he was to used to this.

They been friends since forever,and that was the one reason why he didnt hate the man infront of him.

"you know you dont mean that, you,Ayame and me are best friends, we cant live with out the other" sang Shigure as he twirl abit.

Hatori rolled he's eyes again and walked over to one of he's desk, there was 3, 2 big ones side by side that had all the information he need and he's glasses.

Hatori pull on he's glasses and glared at Shigure.

"sooooo where's the girl" asked Shigure as he looked around from where he stood.

"laying on the be..." Hatori stooped once he reason, she wasnt laying there anymore.

"omg is she invisble!" said the guy with greyish hair as he had a wide smile, thinking how awsome that would be.

"no" was all the other guy said as he looked around and bend down near the bed to see a girl staring back at him.

"i found her " said Hatori as he got up and looked at Shigure.

'well i guess now that they found me i should get out, and beside gay guys are really nice' thought Kikyo as she got out under the bed.

"omg your sooooo prettyyyyyy" sang Shigure as he hold her hands once she stood up, only to be hit on the back of the head by Hatori.

_'i guess they get jealous easy' _thought Kikyo as she watch them.

"how are you feeling" asked Hatori as he looked at her.

"Im...fine" she lied, her head was hurting and her body ace.

"those it hurt when i do this" asked Hatori as he poked her arm, seeing her flitch he knew she lied.

"you lied, your still hurt" said Hatori in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kikyo looked at him "im sorry, but hey would you do the same if you wake up in a strange place with gay guys" said Kikyo,she didt know why, but she wasnt scared, part of her felt comfy here.

"who's gay?" asked Shigure confuse as he looked at Hatori then back at the female.

"Arent you gay?" asked Kikyo as she blinked.

"no" was all Hatori said as he looked at Shigure "i blame you for people thinking that of me"

"but whyyyy me" said Shigure sounding like a little kid as he then pouted.

Hatori sign and ignore the question and looked at the girl again.

"Im sorry miss, also I'm sorry since it was I who hit you with the car by accident" said Hatori as he started at her, "but I'll make sure that you would recover"

the raven hair lady blinked as she looked at him.

"Im a doctor" he said seeing the confuse look on her face.

she nodded as Shigure sat on the bed were she once laid and watch.

"thank you...but you dont have to" she said as she bow down, causing her to almost her, she closed her eyes to hit to ground,  
but the feeling of being hurt never came, she looked up to see that Hatori catched.

Hatori looked down at the girl in he's arms, she was beautiful , he started to blushed softly as her dark brown eyes met hes.

This didnt go un-notice by Shigure, who was smiling like the a child who was told they could get anything from the candy store.  
'so Hatori does have feelings of romance still' thought the guy that was singing easrlier.

He started to laugh, both Kikyo and the Dr. looked at him like he was crazy.

Hatori then remember he was still holding on to the young female, he had to let her go even though part of him didnt want to,  
her skin felt so warm and soft. it felt right to him.

he cough abit so that she would looked at him again, she got up with a small smile, "thanks for catching me" she said.

he nodded, "would you like me to take you and go there once or twice a day to check up on you" he asked.

Kikyo was about to respond when she remember she didnt have a home anymore she didnt have the man she love, she didnt have anything but her clothes on her back.

"no..."she said saddly as she looked down.

"are you ok miss..."

"Kikyo, my name is Kikuo Tama" she said as she looked at him, her eyes sad.

"Hatori Shoma, ok would you like a room in a regular hostipal?" he asked her.

"no, i wouldnt been able to pay for it" she said then sign, she couldnt call her family, they all thought Sesshomaru was this ideal guy and was perfect for her.

"i would pay for it, seeing it was my fault" said Mr. Shoma

"it's ok, i dont wanna be a bother" she said with a small smile, as she tried to remember a friend that lived close by, but her closes friend Sango,lived 2 hours away by car.

"its no bother at all" he said as he looked at her, then at Shigure who just shrugged

"Kikyo are you ok?" asked Shigure as he looked at her.

She looked down still, "i dont have a place to live or money" she said upset.

Shigure looked at the Hatori and smirked.

Hatori sign, "well since i hurted you, i guess i could give you some money and maybe a job" he said

Kikyo looked at him surpise "really" she said in shock.

Hatori nodded.

"and i the great Shigure could give you a room to rent" said Shigure.

Kikyo looked at them both, she didnt know why but she felt like she could trust them, she hasnt felt like this in a long time,  
not since Sesshomaru...

"well" asked Shigure as he looked at her.

"that'll be great, I'll work really hard and i promise i would pick after my self" she said with a empty smile.

"but before you could start work, you need to recover first" said Hatori as he looked at the bandage he put on her earilier,  
she wasnt badly hurt and she didnt need steches, it proberly wouldnt even leave a scar.

"and as for clothes, i have 3 teenagers me, and one of the girls seems like your size" said Shigure with a perverted smile but it disappear once Hatori hit him in the back of the head again.

**soul- please review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soul-please review!!!!!!!**_

Kikyo looked at the place where she was going to live, it seem like a bleach house surrounded by trees, but only a mile away from other people.

_'this is beautiful'_ she thought as she keep looking at the house from inside the car.

"it's not much, but its home" said Shigure as he open her door, so that she could get out.

"it looks great" she said with a small smile on her pale face, her bare feet touching the dirt ground.

"sorry we didnt have shoes over there" said the guy with a smile as he helped her out.

"it's ok really" she said as she got out with he's help.

they walked to the house. **(sorry been yrs since i watched the show and i cant remember wht it looks like )**

"kids, Im home!!!" he yelled in a cheerful tone as he heard things breaking upstairs, "pppllleeaassse dont break my wonderful things!"

aftea couple of seconds, a few teenagers came down.

Kikyo looked at them, they all seem to be 17 or so, one was tan with organe hair and seem to have abit of muscules, another one had long brown hair that was mid-back and big brown eyes and a wide smile, another one she didnt know if it was a guy or a girl, he had light purple hair and pale skin like her own.

"Hello, I'm Tohru Honda" said the girl with a wide smile and bow down in respect.

"I'm Yuki Sohma" said the one with purple hair in a soft tone, but it made Kikyo realize it was a boy.

"and who the hell are you" asked the guy with organe hair as he looked at the lady infront of him that seem to look no older than 20, but was in fact 23.

Yuki hit the guy with a tan in the back of the head with he's hand.

"that hell what was that for!" yelled the carrot top.

"dont be rude to our guest" said Yuki in a matter-of- fact tone.

The guy with the tan was about to say something when Tohru interupped, "please be nice Kyo" in a sweet tone.

Kyo sign and looked at the female infront of him that just seem confuse, "I'm Kyo Sohma" he mummble but she heard it.

She nodded, "I'm Kikyo Tama" she said bowing down slightly even though it hurted her body, she still wanted to be polite.

"are you Shigure's girl friend" asked Tohru as she looked at man behind her, who's she's been living with for almost 2 years.

Kikyo was about to reply when Shigure beat her to it, "sadly no, she's Hatori's"

"Hatori?!" the teens asked in shock.

Shigure nodded as Kikyo looked at them wondering what it seem so shocking that Hatori would have somebody, he was every handsome after all.

"yeah, Hatori and she's staying her with us" sang Shigure in he's usually happy tone.

"why?, if she's with Hatori?" asked Kyo as he looked at Shigure then at the woman called Kikyo.

"well you know, Akito" said Shigure as he shrugged abit.

Kikyo looked at Shigure, "but im but with Hatori, I'm gonna work for him once i recover"

Torhu's eyes widen as she finchally saw the bandage of Kikyo's forehead, at first her bangs cover them up, but once she moved her head, it was abit more noticable.

"ARE YOU YOU!?" yelled Torhu concearn as she put her hand on Kikyo's forehead to make sure she didnt have a fever.

"ah..yeah, im fine" said the raven hair lady as she seem abit surpise, that girl she just met was so concearn for her.

"you should sit down" said the brown hair teenager as she hold Kikyo's hand and lead her to a normal size living room.

"thank you" said Kikyo as she looked at the people around her, they all seem to care/

"I'll make you some tea" said Shigure, knowing that the people here would never hurt her.

"thank you" said Kikyo with a empty smile, and he notice.

_'just like Hatori's smile' _thought Shigure as he walked to the kitchen.

"what happen to you Miss. Tama" asked Yuki as she sat down on the sofa.

"please just call me Kikyo, and i got hit my a car" she said as all the teenagers eye's widen, even Kyo's.

"and you survice that?, that's amazing, you most be really strong" said Tohru as she looked at the lady infront of her, still holding one of her hands, she even tighten her hand abit as she remember her mom died in a car crash.

Kikyo looked at the young girl infront of her and notice how her hands got tighter.

_'I might have survice the crash, but i lost my heart' _thought Kikyo with a sad smile on her face.

"here you go" said Shigure as he handed her the tea cup.

"thanks" she said as she grabbed it with her free hand and took a sip of it. "this is really good"

"where is she gonna sleep" asked Kyo as he was leaning against the wall.

"the last avalible room, of course, you wouldnt think i would have her sleep in the same room as me" said the pervert man with a grin on he's face.

the guys just stare at him, as Tohru still hold Kikyo's hand.

"what ?" said man with greyish-black hair in a innocent tone.

Kyo and Yuki, just throw a sofa pillow at him, as they began to laugh abit, Tohru looked at the guys and she smiles as she helped Shigure up, as the other two teenages just laugh abit along with the man.

Kikyo watch, _'they seem so happy' _she thought as she smalled abit.

"is anybody in here?" asked a man voice as he walked in.

"hey Hatori" sang Hatori as the other teenagers wave at him.

Hatori looked at them and then notice Kikyo was sitting down.

"What brings you here, we just left 2 hours ago" said Shigure, but what ignore when Hatori went to sit next to the young raven head.

"how do you feel" he asked as he put a hand on her forehead, making her blush slightly, but the Dr. didnt seem to notice.

"better thank you, but you didnt have to check up on me" she said with a small real smile as shigure and the teenagers stayed quite as they watch.

"but i wanted to" said Hatori with the same smile she had on, the lightest shade on pink rose on he's cheeks when she put her hand where he was holding her forehead.

"ok" she said softly as they looked into eachother's eyes.

_'dont let your heart be fooled again and besides didnt your love Sesshomaru just broke your heart, maybe Sesshomaru would change he's mind and want you back' _said her heart as Kikyo sign as she looked away from the handsome guy.

"are you ok Kikyo" said Hatori as she moved her hand from where he hand he's and he lower he's to her cheek, so that she could look at him again.

"yeah, just abit light headed" sad said, as the people in the back round sign.

"you should go lay down" he said in a calm tone, which reminded her so much of Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soul-yeah chapter 4, KIKYO AND SESSHOMARU RAN INTO EACHOTHER x.x WHAT COULD HAPPEN? READ AND FIND OUT LOL **_

Kikyo smile softly as she was listening to her new friends talk,she as was sitting down beside Yuki, and on her other side was Tohru Honda.

"I'm happy, we came to eat pizza" said Tohru as she sat next to Kyo, her wide smile never leaving her face.

"I'm tired of pizza" said the tan organe head as he had he's elbows on the place's table, Kyo sign as he heard Shigure chuckle, even worst when he was the one sitting next to the perverted man.

"Kyo, you could have stayed home" said Shigure in a cheerful tone as he was excited about eating pizza twice in one week.

Kyo rolled he's eyes, "whatever" was all the tan teenager said next.

"Kikyo, I hope that you enjoy staying with us " said Yuki as he turn slightly to see the beautiful lady infront of him, then added "even thought it could be noisy"

The raven hair lady turn to see the teenager with light purple hair, "yes, I enjoy living wth all of you " she said politly, as she remember she has been living with them for a little over than a month, but she already felt a home, like if she was already part of their family.

Yuki nodded as he smiled warmly at her, "I'm glad to hear that" he said happy, he's dark purple eyes met her dark brown once, a soft shade of pink creep on he's face, as he looked away for a moment.

Kikyo looked at the guy infront of her abit confuse, "are you ok Yuki" she asked as the other people in the table were talking about something else, and weren't paying attention to them.

He nodded abit as he looked down at the table, he had to admit she was beautiful and smart, he remember that she would stay up with him and help him on he's homework and also having great ideas for the student conceal.

"yes, Kikyo" he said softly and looked back at her once he was sure he wasn't blushing anymore, she had a small smile on her flawless palce face.

_'she looks beautiful'_ he thought since he had a crush on her but never admitting it since he knew Hatori liked her also, and he thought that the doctor of the family should be have her, Hatori should get Kikyo cause he needed to find happiness also,but Yuki was still human and was abit jealous when Hatori would go and check on her, they would even laugh and have little jokes. It was very noticable that Hatori like her and enjoy being with her, she even started helping around he's home office, 2 weeks ago, and he tried to spent most of the time he can with her, when he's not in the hostipal helping people or when he has to take of he's family.

Kikyo nodded and was about to say something when a girl with blonde hair came over, holding a large cheese pizza, "here you go" said the blonde and left.

"this loooooks so yummy" said the guy with grey-black hair as he picked up a slice, only to get hit in the hand by both the teenage boys, making him drop the slice of the pizza back.

"ladies first" said both the organe hair boy and the purple hair one.

"I'm sooooo sooorrrrryyyy, but i was soooo hungry" sang the mid 20 man in the table.

"it's ok really, we dont mind if Shigure gets a slice first" said the girl with long brown hair.

"Tohru's right, we dont mind" said Kikyo as Shigure smiled and grab the slice of pizza that he had grabed before and put it, on he's paper plate, both teenager boys sign.

"I'll be right back, i forgot my purse in the car" said Kikyo as she got up, which the other people in the table nodded as they grabbed their sliced of pizza.

"hurry back, or Shigure would eat it all" said Kyo with a smirk as he notice that the man they live with was already on he's second slice.

The raven lady nodded, "ok" she said and started to walk to the exit, the first week she spent with them , they took her shopping for new things.

"I'm glad she likes living with us" said Tohru as she took a bit of her warm pizza.

The guys nodded, as they started to it.

Once Kikyo was outside, she looked for the black car that was a park infront of the next to store, she was walked toward it , glancing at herself from the reflection in the window, she wore a bright red tank top with black skinny jeans, her long black hair was down as it passed her waist, her feet wore black 4 inch heels, making her look no older than 19 years old.

She started to open the black bmw car, as she heard her name, she turn around and was shock to see it was her ex Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo, is that you?" he asked as he walked up to her, stopping a feet away.

"yeah, it's me" she said with a smile on her face, as she looked at the man wearing a grey suit, "you look great"

"so do you " said Sesshomaru as he looked up and down at her body, _'she looks completely beautiful'_ he thought.

"thanks" she said as she started feeling akward.

"hows life" asked the guy with golden eyes, as he notice the 2010 bwm she was trying to open moments ago.

"It's really good" she said smiling, he nodded as he started to feel warm inside.

"you working now?" asked Sesshoamru as he ran scrated the back of he's head abit.

Kikyo nodded, "yeah, I work for a doctor" she said happy, she remember how much fun, she has working with Hatori. " hows work?"

"Same as always" he said , Sesshomaru was also a doctor.

"that's good" she said as she turn to open the door, once she did she grabbed her black baby phat purse, and locked the car, during that time, she felt Sesshomaru starting at her.

The raven hair lady turn around and looked at her ex boy friend again.

"how are things with Kagura?" she asked trying to keep a smile on her flawless pale face, but her inside felt like they were falling apart.

"over" was all he said, as he looked into her dark brown eyes, he started to miss after a week that she left.

Kikyo nodded abit, she was about to say something when she heard he's cell phone begins to ring.

He took it out and sign, "i have to take this" he said as he looked at the beautiful woman infront of him.

She nodded, as he picked it up, "This is Dr. Sesshomau" he said emotionless, he's eyes never leaving Kikyo's face.

"I have to go" she said in a loud whisper and waved, he nodded abit since he was on the phone still, but he didn't want her to leave.

She turn and started walking back to the pizza place, feeling he ex stare still, she open the door to find Yuki was there.

"I was worry so i was going to check if you were ok" said Yuki politly.

"thank you" Kikyo said with a smile, as they both headed for their table.

"yes, I'm still listening Jaken" Sesshomaru said annoyed as he didn't want to listen to he's assigntion, instead he wanted to talk to Kikyo, He sign, "fine, I'll be there in a while" he said as he hang up.

He looked at the pizza place that he's ex went to, part of him wanted to go to her and tell her if they could talk later and met up, since he still had feeling towards her, but decided against it.

He turn and started walking to he's silver 2010 car, **_'we'll met again soon honey' _**he thought as he drove off.

_**Soul- damn how i wish i was Kikyo T.T she's so pretty and has guys falling head over heels for her. -signs- oh well maybe someday i would have 2 doctors wanting me and having people fall head over heels for me while looking beautiful and young.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Soul- hey again ^.^ who doesnt love flash back?, well here we see how sesshomaru and kikyo first meet X.X and also hatori and sesshomaru met XD i was so excited writing this, i hope everybody likes it.**_

**_~*~*~*_**

Sesshomaru was driving to to huge hospital, it was the only one here for miles, he parked where he's name was at it,he grab a whilte coat as he got out of he's silver car, to see a black 2010 bmw park next to he's car.

_'Kikyo' _he thought as it was the same kind of car she was opening easlier to grab her purse.

The silver hair 25 yrs old man, looked at the man writen on the wall, it read : Hatori Sohma. he raised a brow, he never noice it before, or the car here before. (forgot their ages, so now shigure, hatori. sesshomaru are 25, kikyo is 24 and the teenagers are 18 )

He shrugged it off and started to walk towards the elevator and push a button to go to the fifth floor, he started putting he's while long coat on, as he put a scroncie to pull he's long hair in a low ponytail.

Sesshomaru started to think about the first day, he saw Kikyo in high school and talked to her.

**~flashback~**

**A 17 year old Sesshomaru was leaning against the white school wall, as the rest of he's classmates still were running their laps which he finch both miles in less than 4 mintues.**

**He sign as he was sweating abit and the fact that it was hot outside, didn't help him much, he closed he's eyes for a moment and open them once he heard foot steps getting closer to him.**

**Sesshomaru turned he's head slightly, to see it was a 17 year old Jaken, wearing the same thing he was, red sweats and a grey t-shirt.**

**"wow Sesshomaru, you were so fast " said Jaken as he was holding out a water bottom for himself and one for the guy with golden eyes.**

**Sesshomaru open the bottle, not even bothering to thank he's shorter friend, he throw some of the water in he's long silver hair making it shine as some girls and a couple guys watch in amazement, but he never paid any attention to them, instead he just started to drink he's cold water.**

**Jaken sat down a feet away from he's taller more popular friend and started to drink he's own water, sweat running down he's face.**

**"who's that?" asked Sesshomaru out of nowhere to Jaken, Jaken open he's green eyes and started to look at were the most popular guy in school was staring at, once he found out he smiled.**

**"Oh that's Kikyo Tama, she's once of your half-brother's friend" said jaken as he notice that the guy a feet away hasn't looked away.**

**_'she looks beautiful'_ thought Sesshomaru, as he watch a 16 year old Kikyo playing vollyball with some of her class mates, she wore red shorts and a large grey shirt that stop a few inches from where the red shorts stop also, her long black hair was in a high pony tail as she played.**

**He smirked as he saw her jump and strike the ball, making the other side miss it completely, he saw determain in her dark brown eyes.**

**"Inuyasha's friend, ha" said Sesshomaru who was the captain of the football soccer team.**

**Jaken nodded, "yeah, they are like best friends or something" said Jaken as he started to stand up, he's legs started to fall asleep.**

**"well it seems I could use my brother for something" said the football team captain with a grin, as he keep watching the lovely female playing vollyball, _'she proberly goes to our house' _thought Sesshmaru.**

**He notice that once the game was finch, she was walking to go buy some water, "stay here" he told Jaken as he walked towards the 16 year old girl.**

**"Kikyo, right?" he asked as he stood next to her.**

**Kikyo turn around to see the captain of the soccer team, "yeah" she said as she waited for the guy inside the student store to hand her a water bottle.**

**"I'm Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother" he said calmly, as he's golden eyes met her dark brown once.**

**The raven hair girl nodded, " I know who you are, But I dont understand why your talking to me" she said calmly, as the guy inside handed her water, she thank him once she put her student I.d number inside a machine to pay for it.**

**"well I saw you playing vollyball and wanted to tell you were really good" he said as they started walking away from thr student store.**

**"thank you" she said with a soft smile, which made him felt a warm feeling inside of he's stomach.**

**"your welcome" he said as he looked away for a moment to see tha Jaken was starting at him and giving the thumps up sign.**

**Sesshomaru rolled he's eyes, and looked at the girl at he's side.**

**Kikyo looked down as she felt he's stare, "anything else" she asked as they headed for the grass area.**

**"Well i was wondering if, you would like to go out sometime" he asked as still looked at her.**

**"sorry but not interest" she said politly, but Sesshomaru stop walking feeling abit reject, he looked at her as she countined walking away from him, he soon rush after her.**

**"Alot of girls would feel honor to be asked out by me" said Sesshomaru in a matter-of - tone.**

**"then asked them" said Kikyo as she stoped walking once they reached a cherry tree.**

**the sliver hair teenager looked at her in complete shock, as she started to open her water, after a few seconds he sat down by her.**

**"I'm sorry" said Sesshomaru as he looked at the light blue sky, no clouds in sight.**

**Kikyo looked at him abit confuse as she finch drinking some of her water, "sorry for what?" she asked.**

**He looked at her, "we barely know eachother and I'm already acting like those other guys, we should get to know eachother first"**

**The 16 year old Kikyo smiled again, "I'll like that" she said softly.**

**~ flach back over~**

Sesshomaru sign after a hard day of work, he was signing out in the front desk when he saw a doctor he hasnt seen before stop next to him.

"I'm out for today" said the doctor that cover one of he's eyes.

"so am I" said Sesshomaru to the lady infront of them.

The lady nodded, "ok names?" she asked with a smile.

"Sesshomaru Youkai" said Sesshomaru calmly as the female wrote it down, he was about to walk away when he heard other guy.

"Hatori Sohma" said Hatori smiling abit as the lady wrote it down.

"thank you, you may leave now" she said calmly, and he nodded.

"your Hatori Sohma?" asked Sessomaru as they both stared to head to the elevator.

the 25 year old man covering he's eye nodded abit, "yeah, and you are?"

"Sesshomaru Youkai, my parking space is next to your" said the guy with silver hair.

"oh" was Hatori said as they waited for the elevator door to open.

"I've never seen you here before, and I've worked here for 3 yrs aleady" said Sesshomaru.

"I mainly work night, excep for today which i work mornings" said Hatori calmly as they both stepped in the elevator once it open.

"that's why, i usually work mornings and today is usually my day off" said Sesshomaru, as Hatori nodded.

"that sucks having to work on your day off" said Hatori to the guy beside him, he started to enjoy this mans company.

"yes, i would have rather been with my girlfriend" said Sesshomaru, already thinking that Kikyo was back with him, or will be soon.

"that sucks, how long you guys been together?" asked the guy with black hair.

"since high school" said the guy with sliver hair with a smirk.

"that's cool, i hope you guys last" said Hatori, not knowing it was Kikyo.

"do you have a girlfriend or a wife" asked Sesshomaru as the elevator door open, and the both walk out, heading towards their cars.

"No, but i like somebody and i think she likes me back" said Hatori blushing softly, as a image of Kikyo appear in he's head of a second.

"you should ask her out" said Sesshomaru, as they both saw their car.

"I think i will" said Hatori as they both walked to the driver side of their car, opening the door.

"good luck with the girl" said Sesshomaru as he started getting in he's silver car.

"thanks, same with you and your girlfriend" said Hatori as get was getting in he's own car, both guys put down their windows.

"thanks, i was thinking of purposing" said Sesshomaru calmly, as he started to take the scronie off he's hair.

"that's great, i wish you luck with that" said the guy covering one of he's eyes.

both turn on their car, and drove out the large hospital building and waved good-bye as they each drove the oppsite way.

_**~*~*~**_

_**Soul- omg both liking the same girl ^.^ what would happen next? i dont even know lol **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Soul- hope everybody enjpys it ^.^_**

Hatori was driving to Shigure's house with only one thing in mind, and that was asking the beautiful Kikyo out, He knews that they haven't know eachother long, but he felt like they had some kind of connation, that grew over the period that they have known eachothers.

The Dr. was to busy thinking he almost passed by the street that went into the woods, where Shigure lifes.

_**~*~***_

Kikyo was swiping the floor, as the rest of the people in the house did something else. Tohru was doing th landuary in the back yard, Yuki and Kyo doing the dished as they yelled and agru about everything. and Shigure was in he's room working in he's latest book.

_'I didnt know Shigure wrote books'_ thought the raven hair lady as she was swipping the living room, when she heard the door bell ring, she lean the broom against the sofa, as she walked to the front door, a smile appeared on her face when she saw Hatori Sohma.

"hey Hatori" she said as she moved out of the way to let him in the comfy house.

"Hey Kikyo" he said with a small smile as they both started to wall to the living room, where she was just moments ago.

"I'm feeling way better now" the raven hair lady said as they stoped infront of the sofa, he nodded abit.

"Thanks great, I'm happy to hear that" he said as he ran a hand thru he's hair.

She nodded, "did you come here to talk to Shigure?" she asked poltily.

Hatori shook he's head, "no, i actully came to ask you something" he said trying to sound calm as he's face started to turn red.

She nodded, "about what?" Kikyo asked as she looked at the handsome back infront of her, she's been secertly having a crush on him for a while.

"well, i was hoping we could talk in your room" he asked as he looked down.

"sure" she said they started to walk towards the stairs that led her to her room, what they didn't know was that Yuki and Kyo heard, and decided to follow and listen.

"what do you wanna ask me?" asked Kikyo as she sat on the edge of her queen size bed, that has red covers.

"well...you see" Hatori started saying as he was pacing abit in her room, _'i pratice this all night and the way over here'_ thought Hatori, as he finchally stoped and looked at the beautiful female, to notice that she was looking at him, some concearn in her eyes.

He sign deeply as he went to sit next to her, he grabbed her hand gently in he's which made her eyes to widen abit, what they didn't know was that Yuki and Kyo were peeking since they left the door wide open, they wanted to tell Tohru but they knew she wouldnt want to and Shigure would just ruin the moment.

"are you ok?" asked the 24 year old female.

The Dr. nodded as he looked into her dark brown eyes, "yes, well i came here to ask you if...well you..would like..to go...on a...date with me" he said, ready for rejection.

"I would love too" said Kikyo with a wide smile as Hatori looked at her shook.

"really?" he asked just to make sure he heard right.

The raven hair female nodded, "yeah" she said as she was still smiling, Hatori smiled back and lean in and caputure her lips with he's own, she soon responded to the kiss.

They stayed like that for a moment as it felt like a first kiss to them, once they parted they open their eyes again and smiled at eachother.

"where would you like to go for our first date?" asked the guy that still covered he eye.

Kikyo thought for a moment, "that park would be good, since it's a beautiful day outside" she said with a soft smile, which made he's stomach tighten and butterflies were flying in there.

"that's a great idea" he said as they both got of her bed and headed towards the door, to hear running down the hallway then down then stairs.

Once both were walking down the stairs, they sw Yuki, Shigure and Kyo with a grin on their face.

"well look who's holding hands now" said Kyo as he notice they were.

"i wonder who's going on a date today" said Yuki , part of him was hurt that Hatori got her, but he wanted the guy that did so much for him to be happy aswell.

"i knew you guys were made for echother" said Shigure, making Kikyo and the Dr. blush softly as they reached ground floor.

"have her home before 10 she works tomorrow" said Sesshomaru acting like a father.

Hatori rolled he's eyes then nodded, "yes sir" both Kikyo and Hatori went to the front door, the guy covering one of he's eyes open it.

"you look great Kikyo" said Yuki before she walked out, she wore a black short summer dress that reached a few 6 inches under her ass.

"thanks" she said as she looked at him with a small, then put on the same heels she did, when she ran into Sesshomaru.

Both walked out the house, closing the door after them as they got into Hatori's black bmw, what they didnt know was they all 3 guys watch from the window.

_**~*~*~**_

"this ice cream is amazing" said Kikyo as she was licking her chocolate ice cream holding it with one hand and holding Hatori's hand with the other.

"it is" said Hatori as he licked he's strawberry icecream, as they walked around the park then decided to sit under a tree.

"here try some" she said as she offer him some, but he shook he's head, "it's ok, you eat it" he said with a warm smile.

"ok" she said as she licked her ice cream, getting some ice cream on the tip of her nose, she heard the 25 year old Hatori chuckle abit.

"what's funny?" she asked confuse but with a smile as she love to hear him laughing.

"you have some ice cream on your nose" said Hatori and notice she turn a light shade of red and was about to wipe it off with her hand, when he stoped her, "let me" he said as he lean over and licked it off gently, making her blush.

Both started to laugh, what they didn't know was that Sesshomaru saw them, he's golden eyes show envy and anger in them.

_**~*~*~***_

_**Soul-omg what would happen next X.X**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Soul- sorry it took me long to update T.T but here it goes, remember this are AU and alot of OOC, so please no flames, cause i already warn you.**_

Sesshomaru keep glaring at the couple,he's golden eyes seeming to change into a darker color as he's hands already in the form on a fist, shaking abit from all the angry he felt. he's first reaction was to go over there and pull the guy's black hair and beat the shit out of him, since it would be easy for him being an old soccer and football captain, but taking his first step he decided against it as he heard Kikyo laughing at something the doctor said.

Her long black hair flowing softly on the wind as her flawless face was abit red from all the laughter.

He looked at her...she was laughing along with the doctor now, some of the anger left he's body seeing her happy, and it was replaced with jealousy.  
'she should be with me, not him' he thought angry as he heard her laughter that sounded like a beautiful medoly to he's ears.

"Hatori, I can't remember when i had this much fun with anybody" said a cheerful Kikyo as she looked at the man infront of her, not even noticing her ex that was on a small hill and was still looking at them.

'What...what about when you where with me?' thought the silver hair man upset as he was able to hear her perfectly, ignoring everybody else that was in the park, he felt his heart drop from his chest to his stomach.

"Me either" said the guy with black hair with a small smile on his face as he put his left hand on Kikyo's cheek, making her blush the slightest shade of pink, "pink suits you" he said softly, making her blush abit more.

'is this how she felt when i left her for another' thought Sesshomaru sadly, his eyes showing sadness instead of anger now, 'Kikyo, I need you back in my life' he though as he lean forward against a tree near him.

Sesshomaru saw the man lean forward and kiss the raven hair female softly on her lips, her arms wraping around his neck to deepen the kiss and Hatori's arms going around her waist.

The silver hair man couldn't help but feel angry again, as he remember how he used to kiss her and hold her close to him, never in his life has he ever felt so betrayed.

"Kikyo..." whispered Sesshomaru as he looked down, his silver bangs covering he's eyes that were close, his hands no longer in the form on a fist but it they felt so numb. he remember their first date...it was in the winter dance...he remember meeting her father...her coming down the stairs, everything.

~flash back~

Sesshomaru was sitting down in Kikyo's living room, waiting for her to finch getting ready for the winter dance.

"make sure to have my daughter here before 1 in the morning" said a male's tone, he had short black hair and seem to be in his early 30's.

"of course mr. Tama" said Sesshomaru as he was abit nervious, this was his first date with the beautiful Kikyo and it was to a school dance where planing of things could go wrong.

"And I dont want you pressure my daughter into doing anything she wouldn't want to" said Kikyo's father seriously, yet knowing the guy sitting across from him wouldn't, him and his oldest daughter have been friends for months already and Kikyo talks well abit him.

"I would never make her to anything she wasn't ready for sir" said Sesshomaru then asked "may I ask where her mother and sister are?" as he looked around and didnt hear anybody else, the house was white with red furnature, and few pictures of the family.

"Her mother and sister went to visted the grand parents" said as he stood up and walked passed Sesshomaru to a shelve on the wall, Sesshomaru around abit and saw that he was holding a picture in his hands.

The silver hair teen stood up and went to the older man.

"they grow up so fast" Mr. Tama said as his dark brown eyes looked at the picture then handed to Sesshomaru, A light small rose on his face as he saw a 8 year old Kikyo wearing plain black jeans and a black ruffle shirt, her long black hair in two pony-tails, her bangs stoping just below her eye brows.

"I'm ready" said Kikyo's voice as she was near the stairs, both guys looked up at her, Her long black hair was curl in the bottom that reached a few inches above her waist. she wore a strapless black cock-tail that reached the floor, at one side of her dress was open abit showing she saw long creamy legs, it started a few inches passsed her thights.

Sesshomaru's mouth hang open for a moment as he notice her slowing walking down the stairs, she looked like a goddess to him.

"you look beautiful" he said once she was infront of him.

"thank you" she said softly as she looked into his eyes, she felt butterflies in her stomach, something she never felt with any other guy before.

"you look great honey" said her father as he smiled at her, recieving one of her smiles back.

"thank you daddy" she said, then looked back at sesshomaru, who was wearing a light gray suit with a white tie.

"lets take some pictures of you both" said Mr. Tama as he grab his camera.

"but dad" started kikyo but was interuppeted by Sesshomaru, "it'll be fun, something to remember this night" he said calmly.

Kikyo nodded as she and the silver hair teen stood by the stair case.

Mr. Tama started taking a few pictures, he never saw his daughter seem so happy, it seem that her chocolate brown eyes had an extra glow when she was next to the teen with silver eyes.

"ok, i think that's enough" he said calmly as both teens nodded in agreement.

The raven hair girl's father lead them to the door, "have fun" he said as they started to walk out and waved, "But not to much!"

Kikyo turn abit red from embressent, 'how can he say that' thought the 16 year old girl.

Sesshomaru open the side of her door to he's black 2000 converable car.

"thanks" said she as she got in, knowing he wasnt going to say anything, he quickly got to his side, and drove off to the dance.

Once there he quickly got out and walked to his date's side, he reached to open her door, making it open slowly.

Kikyo's eyes widen as she saw the hotel that their dance was being help at, (think the tipton from suit life of Zack and Cody).

"how can they affor this?" she spoke softly as she got out of the car, Sesshomaru soon closing the door behind her as they towards the hotel double doors, where a man wearing a employee uniform stood.

"Hello sir" said the man that seem to be in his late 40's as he open the door, Sesshomaru only nodded at him as his arm was around Kikyo's small waist, as they enter the lobby, A smile appear on the jet black hair female face.

"this is amazing" she said in almost a whisper, as she looked around abit in amazment, the room smelled of expenise perfume yet of it smellinh up the place, it worked together and made the lobby felt comfy.

"stay here" she heard her date say, as she turn around to see that he walked off to talk to an employee there behind a wooden desk, with a flat screen computer and a few other things.

Kikyo decided to sit down on one of the dark green sofast that was there, after a few seconds she picked up a magazien that was there on her side.

"Kikyo!" yelled a male's voice from behind her, she turn to see her best friend and her date's half brother, Inuyasha.

"hey Inuyasha" she said as she stood up to met the silver hair teenager half way, to see that he was wearing lose black jeans and a red t-shirt.

"looking good" she said with a smile as he rolled his amber eyes.

"I know ha" he said with a grin as he looked at his best friend, as he looked up and down at her, "you look ok i guess, i just dont know why you would lower yourself to dating my idiot of a half brother" he said.

"Who are you calling an idiot, I'm not the one that burns toast in the toaster" said a voice behind him, Inuyasha turn to see his older brother.

"keh, it was only once" he said as he rolled his eyes and walked away to the part of the hotel the dance was being held at.

"loser"they both mummble under their breath.

"so what did you go do?" asked the raven beaut, as she looked the silver hair teen wearing a suit.

Sesshomaru looked at her, his amber eyes met her chocolate brown onces, "I'll tell you later" he spoke emotionless as he grab her gently from her upper arm and lead her to the dances.

Kikyo nodded as she followed him.

~flash back over~ ( I was going to make the flash back longer but i want you guys to use you imagion.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, as he remember that day, it was choas at first it was good until naraku came and crashed it along with his friends, but in the end his still got his girl and that's what gonna happen. he was going to get Kikyo back some how, he turn to leave as he walked back to his car, his mind race with hundreds of ideas to get Kikyo back and how she would hate the doctor that hold her now.

A smirk appear as idea and idea came to mind, once he open his car door he slid in, determine to get her back.

'Kikyo, you will be mine again' he thought with a smirk on his pale face, his keys turning on his silver car, as he soon drove off.

_**Soul- yeah that was another chapter ^.^ i hope you like it, also sorry i didn't wrote all the dance detail, just image bad things that could happen at a dance, another guy trying yo steal your girl, him being prom queen and dancing with her as his keeps trying to kiss her. your brother keeps on nagging at you, while hearing other girls wanting to dance with you while guys keep wanting to fuck your girl, and keep on undressing her with their eyes, yet in the end you and her get to dance at the last song and you both kiss at the end **_


End file.
